


Lypémanie

by Marth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant une fête organisée au loft, Stiles est en proie à une attaque de panique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lypémanie

La fête battait son plein au loft de Derek Hale. 

Les invités dansaient au rythme de la musique tandis que d’autres riaient ou se servaient des cocktails au buffet. Lydia Martin tenait un verre entre ses mains frêles tandis qu’Erika lui triturait les cheveux en allant sur ses commentaires à propos de la coiffure hasardeuse de la rousse même pour une simple fête d’anniversaire. Il fallait les couper bien court avait-elle déclaré tandis que la banshee avait juste envie d’en faire un chignon serré en espérant que cela tienne toute la soirée à danser et sous une certaine chaleur. 

Allison était assise dans un des canapés posés contre un des murs du fond, sirotant un fond de jus d’orange tandis que Scott et Isaac étaient en grande conversation à côté d’elle. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à deux jeunes garçons, scrutant les alentours du regard à la recherche de Stiles. Elle lui avait parlé quelques minutes, s’était dirigée vers Scott avant de faire volte-face vers l’hyperactif. Il avait disparu dans la foule. L’héritière des Argent avait haussé les épaules, pensant qu’il avait dû apercevoir Lydia. Boyd, qui dansait avec Danny près de la baie vitrée, avait suivi du regard Stiles — qui avait presque surgi de nulle part de la piste de danse — courant se réfugier dans la pièce d’à côté. D’un geste de la main, le jeune Beta avait averti l’organisateur de la fête avant de s’en retourner avec son camarade de classe qui s’était rapproché de lui, un sourire avenant illuminant son visage. 

Stiles avait l’impression de suffoquer ; ses poumons cherchant à inspirer et expirer l’air si précieux tout en se demandant si ce même air n’était pas devenu soudainement mortel tout comme le contenu de son estomac qui dansait et se retournait cherchant une issue. Ses mains se mettaient parfois à trembler alors que ses jambes hurlaient de fuir. Fuir loin. Fuir quoi ? Il ne savait pas. C’était si envahissant, si imprévisible que son cerveau était incapable de raisonner, d’analyser, de prendre la moindre décision comme se poser la question sur l’origine de cette sensation si oppressante du danger imminent et surtout potentiellement dangereux alors qu’autour de lui, juste à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvaient ses amis qui n’avaient pas conscience de la bataille psychologique que menait Stiles contre ses propres démons cachés dans son esprit mainte fois ébranlé. 

Stiles plaqua le dos contre le mur, ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de compter doucement jusqu’à vingt en se concentrant que sur sa respiration malgré le bruit assourdissant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son estomac n’avait plus envie de combattre. L’adolescent partit en avant, cherchant un point d’appui pour se rattraper. Il se mit à tousser, se malaxant le ventre de sa main libre, la tête tournée vers un vieux parquet. Il toussa encore et encore, ne sachant pas si son estomac voulait laisser partir le peu de nourriture qu’il avait avalée avant de venir au loft ou si son corps cherchait à expulser violemment ses propres organes. La respiration haletante et saccadée, il serra le poing avant de se redresser. Il se retourna, bascula la tête en arrière, se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. 

Les yeux fermés, Stiles compta jusqu’à cinq dans un sens puis dans l’autre, essayant de se concentrer sur le rythme de la musique. Son cœur se calma petit à petit tandis que son estomac lui donna à nouveau l’impression d’être écrasé par le poids d’un corps étranger. Les bras tenant le ventre, l’adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de réfréner une nouvelle vague de sa crise de panique. 

_Ne plus penser à rien. Se déconnecter totalement le cerveau._

Il avait juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour retrouver ses esprits afin de rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse comme si rien ne s’était produit. 

Quelque chose de froid vint au contact de sa joue, le faisant sursauter et étouffer un cri. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les cligner deux fois de perplexité et de lever la tête. Une bouteille de bière fraîche dans la main tendue vers l’adolescent, Derek Hale était agenouillé devant lui, scandant le visage du fils du Shérif. Ce dernier le dévisagea quelques instants, ses yeux passant du visage du loup-garou à la bouteille. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Il secoua la tête avant d’entreprendre de se lever ; ses jambes n’ayant pas la force de le porter, le loup lui prit le bras pour l’aider. Stiles tituba avant d’être rattrapé de justesse par Derek dont le contenu de la bière se reversa légèrement sur le sol. 

L’adolescent secoua vivement la tête avant de pousser doucement le loup loin de lui. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière tandis que Stiles s’efforça d’avoir un semblant d’équilibre en s’appuyant sur le mur. Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais son genou vacilla dangereusement comme si tous ses membres étaient soudainement devenus du coton. Il perdit à nouveau l’équilibre. Derek le rattrapa de justesse tandis que la bouteille en verre s’écrasa sur le sol, déversant son contenu à leurs pieds. 

Stiles repoussa un peu plus fort le loup, sentant une nouvelle crise monter depuis son ventre jusqu’à sa gorge sèche. Il avait juste envie de partir. De _fuir_. Très vite. Très loin. N’importe où. Pourvu juste que ce fût autre part que cette pièce sombre, humide qui servait de réserve. 

Derek n’avait pas besoin de ses sens aiguisés de loup-garou pour être conscient de la détresse de l’adolescent. Il tenta d’abord de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes puis, dans un geste qu’il voulait ferme, mais pas brusque, il lui attrapa les avant-bras pour lui éviter une nouvelle chute. 

Stiles se sentit à nouveau partir, la respiration haletante, le cœur serré et l’estomac retourné dans tous les sens. Il détestait plus que tout avoir une attaque de panique devant quelqu’un. Et surtout devant quelqu’un comme Derek Hale. Il n’avait aucune envie de lui montrer une de ses faiblesses. Il n’avait aucune envie que le loup pensât qu’il était inutile ou ridicule, que tout se jouait dans son esprit malmené d’adolescent perdu et perturbé. 

Non. Il pouvait gérer ses angoisses, ses peurs et ses cauchemars. Il pouvait le faire, car il _devait_ le faire. 

C’était comme cela. L’adolescent n’avait pas de pouvoirs magiques ou de super force de loup-garou pour l’aider. Et il n’en voulait pas. 

Il savait pertinemment bien que ses attaques de paniques ainsi que ses angoisses étaient totalement absurdes. Mais c’était plus fort que lui. C’était comme si son corps ne savait plus comment réagir et se mettait à partir dans tous les sens tout comme son esprit. Il avait cette impression oppressante qu’il allait mourir dans la seconde, peut-être par suffocation ou par une crise cardiaque tellement son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. 

Il était entré dans la grande salle du loft avec les autres avant de se diriger vers le buffet pour aller se servir un verre. C’était tout. Il avait avalé du cidre, avait parlé avec Allison avant de penser à quelque chose. Puis à une autre. Puis à une possibilité que quelque chose d’horrible allait arriver parce qu’il avait pensé à la première chose. Son esprit était alors parti sur la résolution du problème inventé par ses propres pensées sur base d’une déduction absurde. Une pensée puis une autre et encore d’autres. Ne trouvant aucune solution, étant submergé par les angoisses et les pensées envahissantes, son corps avait alors abandonné toute logique et avait sombré dans la panique. 

Sa mère était morte. Il avait encore son père. Mais il pouvait aussi mourir comme sa mère. Et après cela, il n’aurait plus personne. Il serait seul. Tout seul. Abandonné. Pour calmer ses angoisses, il faisait attention à la santé de son père de manière exacerbée. Comme cela, il ne risquait pas de l’abandonner. Comme cela, Stiles ne sera pas seul en fin de compte. Et dès que son esprit lui rappelait l’âge de son père ou les dangers de son métier, diverses pensées noires l’envahissaient, imaginant les scénarios les plus horribles et parfois, totalement improbables. Ne pas connaître le déroulement d’un scénario, sa fin, sa solution, tout cela nourrissait sa crise de panique. Pouvoir gérer les imprévus, les situations délicates comme la mort d’un parent. Pouvoir faire face à tout cela : c’était au-dessus de ses forces. 

Certes, il aurait voulu être un loup-garou pour oublier tout cela. Seulement, être un loup-garou n’allait pas effacer la réalité cruelle de la disparition de sa mère. 

Il suffisait de regarder Derek Hale. Le traumatisme de l’incendie qui avait tué sa famille se lisait clairement sur son visage, même quand il se forçait à se montrer acariâtre ou autoritaire. 

Stiles arrivait toujours à percevoir cette lueur mélancolique dans les yeux clairs du loup-garou. 

_Comme il le comprenait._

L’adolescent agrippa le t-shirt bleu foncé du loup-garou avant de lui saisir la nuque et d’attirer son visage vers le sien. Au contact des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, Derek écarquilla les yeux sous l’effet de la surprise avant de lui enlacer la taille et de le serrer contre lui. Stiles tressaillit légèrement tandis que les lèvres de Derek happèrent les siennes dans un baiser passionné. L’haleine du loup empestait l’alcool et Stiles eut la réflexion idiote qu’il était capable d’être ivre juste en l’embrassant. 

Derek cessa doucement le baiser, étreignit Stiles avant d’enfouir sa tête dans l’épaule de l’adolescent. 

La respiration de Stiles était haletante ; son cœur battant à tout rompre. Stiles ne se préoccupait plus de rien. Il ne pensait plus à rien.

Pas une attaque de panique. 

Pas une crise d’angoisse.

Pas de sentiment de suffocation.

Aucune envie de fuir. 

Juste la respiration rassurante et la chaleur bienveillante du loup-garou.

Et cela lui suffisait amplement. 


End file.
